Phoenix Rising
by BadRiri
Summary: Ryder Miyamoto is a 16 year old former assassin who has a troubled past. She has telekinesis and telepathy powers and she's deadly with her kitana and gun. She wants a life without killing so she fakes her death and moves to Karakura town and enrolls in Karakura High where she meets a guy named Ichigo. From their first meeting their fates are sealed. Ichigo/OC Ichigo/Ryder
1. Chapter 1

**For everyone who has been following this story I have changed the main Oc's name. Its actually her original name but I changed it last minute so don't be confused. This is the name im sticking with from now on.**

Chapter 1

_Is this really what it feels like to love someone…Ichigo…_

**XxxxxX**

8 months earlier

_16 years old and I've already lost count of how many people I killed. But that's what happens when you're an assassin for one of Japan's most dangerous crime syndicates._

I look down upon the dead body with sorrow as if I feel sorry for killing the bastard but I'm more upset that I got blood on my shoes. He deserved to die anyway.

He had a 50,000 debt that he owed to my boss, not to mention he was running an underground child prostitution ring.

I look to my left and see these young girls cowering in fear but happy that they're now free from that monster.

* Cell phone rings*

"What is it?" I answered.

"Did you finish the job Scarlett?" Shin asked

"Of course I did." "What do you want me to do about these girls?" I inquired.

"Snow will handle it. Meet back at headquarters instantly." He stated.

"On my way."

**XxxxxX**

I hate him.

Shin Tanaka was the son of Boss Tanaka, who is the leader of Black Dragon. A well-known crime organization in Tokyo that launders money, drugs, prostitution, and collects debts. Shin constantly abuses his power because he's the boss's son.

I hate the way he looks at me. I hate the way all of them look at me.

But I guess that's to be expected, since I'm one of the only females in this organization.

My alias is: Scarlett but my real name is Ryder Miyamoto. I was recruited at the age of nine to work for them.

I was raised in an orphanage in Okinawa. Lady Kasumi found me passed out in the woods one night. The only thing I could remember was my name. All that was with me was a kitana and a gun. I was 5 years at the time and I have no memory of my life before that.

I always knew that I was different from the other kids at the orphanage. For one, it was the way I looked. I don't look Japanese at all. I have long black hair with brown skin and I have heterochromia in my eyes. One is light brown, and the other is dark blue.

I didn't understand a word anyone was saying which was because I didn't know Japanese just English. I came to the conclusion that I was probably American.

I think I really started to realize how different I was when I started to hear people's thoughts in my head. Not only can I read people's minds but I can move inanimate objects with my mind too.

Till this day I haven't told anyone about my powers.

I was considered to be a child prodigy at the age of 6. I was able to retain every piece of information I've ever read. Just from reading. I learned the whole Japanese language in 3 days and in a matter of a week I learned Krav Maga, Jujitsu, and Kenjitsu.

For some reason, I mastered wielding a sword without reading anything about it. It was the same thing with firearms.

I left the orphanage at age 9 and I had been living on the streets until Boss Tanaka saw me in an alley beating the shit out of a guy who attempted to kidnap me and sell me to the black market.

Boss Tanaka saw a murderer in me and I've been working for him since….but I want out of this life.

Ill do anything to get out of this life

**XxxxxX**

As I pull up to headquarters on my motorcycle I see Shin outside smoking a cigarette.

"You look beautiful as always Ryder." He replied.

"Go fuck yourself." I replied back.

He laughs loudly as I walk past him.

I make my way to the top floor of this huge skyscraper. The other members look at me with caution as if they're afraid that if they'll look at me wrong ill slice their throat.

"Another job well done Ryder," Boss Tanaka replied

"Thank you sir." I replied as I bow to him

He stares at me then looks over me twice before finally saying, "I have another job for you to do in 3 days. Here's the info.

I grab the folder. "Thank you sir." I replied

I walk out of his office to the elevator and there stands Shin.

"When are you gonna let me take you out on a date Ryder?" he asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you I never nor will I never be interested in you Shin so please give up on trying to get me." I stated.

He walks up and slams both of his hands hard on the wall behind Ryder's head and leans close to her ear.

"I will get you and I will fuck you whether you like it or not." He smirks.

"I'd like to see you try." Ryder said venomously.

He leans back with that same smirk on his face and exits the elevator.

"I'm going to kill him one day. I swear."

XxxxxX

3 days later

Ryder is running up the flight of stairs trying to dodge bullets. She looks back and starts firing another round. This is the day Ryder Miyamoto will be free to live her own life. Ryder finally reaches the roof of the building and she walks to the edge and looks down at the sea.

"You have nowhere to go bitch!" exclaims one of the men.

Ryder looks at him and points her gun and the gangster points his….Bang! Bang!

Ryder falls over the edge into the sea below. Looking down into the sea there is a pool of blood from where she sunk.

One hour later…

Ryder crawls onto the shore coughing up water. She quickly pulls out her knife and uses her lighter to sanitize it so she can dig the bullet out of her chest.

"I almost forgot how much it hurt to get shot." She groaned.

She looks up and smiles…so this is Karakura Town…..

_I'm finally free_

**This is my very first fanfic….ever! I would greatly appreciate to know what you guys think. I take criticism very well so please give me your honest opinion. Please review!**

**Next chapter preview: Ryder moves into her apartment and enrolls into Karakura High. Seems like Ichigo is gonna be pretty intrigued by our heroine**


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Rising

Chapter 2

It's been a month since I escaped from the syndicate. My wound seems to be healing pretty well. I ended up finding an apartment for a pretty decent price. With all the money I saved up, I wouldn't need to get a job but to keep people from asking any questions I started working at a coffee shop not too far from where I live.

I start my first day of high school today. I don't really know what to expect since I've never had the need to go to school because of my "gift" but I am curious to see what high school is about.

"Ms. Ryder Miyamoto. Ill be your homeroom teacher. My name is Ochi Misato."

I bow politely. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Follow me. Class will be starting shortly."

Walking down the hallway I noticed everyone was staring at me. I guess they're not use to seeing a foreigner even though I've lived in Japan most of my life. Well, the life that I can remember.

"Students please take your seats. We have a new student joining us today from Tokyo."

I look around the classroom and see all the students staring at me. One was a girl with red hair who was looking at me lewdly, as if she was undressing me with her eyes. Another was a goofy looking kid with brown hair who was leaning over his desk whispering something in the ear of a guy who was paying more to his cell phone than anything else.

I saw a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair who gave me a huge smile. She was sitting next to a girl short had short spiky black hair who didn't look quite as friendly. And she was sitting behind a guy with glasses who seemed to be watching me quite intently. It felt as if he was trying to figure out my deepest darkest secrets. I should let him know that that would not be in his best interest.

As I'm looking around I lock eyes with these brown orbs.

A boy.

With bright orange hair. I've never seen anyone with hair that color before.

Why is he staring at me? I feel like he's staring into my soul. Neither one of us is breaking the gaze. "Ryder…..

I can't seem to take my eyes off of him.

"Ryderrrrrr…

Who is this guy...He's starting to piss me off.

"Ryder!"

I whip my head to the teacher wondering why she raised her voice then I hear some of the students snickering.

Ummmm…Ryder please tell us something about yourself." She nervously asks.

I took at her then I look at the students who are all listening intently. I have the most annoyed look on my face. Why the hell should I tell them anything about me?

*sighs*

"My name is Ryder Miyamoto and that's the only thing you need to know about me. I'm not looking for friends nor do I want them and my life is none of your business so don't bother to ask me about it."

All of them stare with their mouths open. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh.

My teacher looks at me nervously again. "Okay. Well how about you go take a seat."?

"You can sit next to Ichigo." Ichigo, raise your hand!"

It's him. He slowly raises his hand. We lock eyes again as I'm walking to my desk which is to the right of him. This time I'm the one who breaks the gaze.

I roll my eyes and take my seat.

What the hell have I've gotten myself into?

**XxxxX**

Lunchtime

The group is eating lunch under their usual tree. They all seem to be staring at Ryder who is eating her lunch a few trees over. Risa looks up quickly from her book at them and frowns and they quickly turn their heads as if they never looked at her.

"Man she is intense." Mizuro states.

Keigo comes running towards them.

"Hey. Did you check out the new girl? She's really hot!" Keigo said.

"Yea and she's completely rude." Tatsuki said before she bit into her sandwich. "Who makes a speech like that on their first day of school!"

"Maybe she's shy." Orihime says. "She doesn't look that mean." Maybe people aren't nice where she's from.

"Where is she from anyway?" Sensei said she was from Tokyo but she doesn't look Japanese. She looks like she could be related to Chad?" Keigo says.

Could you be any more racist Keigo?" Tatsuki says while she rolls her eyes at him.

"Whaaatttttttttt! I'm not racist! I was just saying they have the same color complexion!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Chad tell Tatsuki im not racist!"

Chad mumbles. "Tatsuki Keigo isn't racist."

"Seeeeeeeeee!" I think she looks like a goddess! Smooth brown skin, long black hair, full pouty lips! And checkout those long smooth legs!" He exclaims.

Perverttttttt! Tatsuki yells as she punches him in the face.

"That was so mean Tatsuki!" He cries.

"Whatever." Tatsuki says.

Tatsuki looks over at Ichigo who is staring at the new girl.

"Hey Ichigo." What do you think about the new girl." Tatsuki asks.

Ichigo…

Ichigo gets up quietly with his food and walks towards Risa. Everyone looks at each other then watches as Ichigo walks towards Risa.

Ryder can hear everything they're saying in their heads. That is the power of telepathy after all, but for some reason when she tried to read Ichigo's mind it was completely cloudy and she couldn't get anything out of it.

Ryder looks up from her book and sees Ichigo walking towards her.

"What the hell does he want?" She wonders.

He stops in front of her and kneels down and hands her his lunch.

"You didn't bring a lunch and I'm pretty sure your hungry. My little sister packed way too much food so you can have this." He says.

Ryder looks at him incredulously. "I don't want your goddamn food. If I was hungry I would have brought my own damn lunch."

He stares at her for what seem ages then he just drops the lunchbox into her lap and walks away. She just stares at his back as he walks away.

*Sighs*

I'm not use to people being kind to me. How would anyone else react in that situation? Was he taking pity on me because he thought I couldn't afford to bring or lunch or did he genuinely want me to have his lunch because he thought I might have forgotten it?

I'm so confused.

His group of friends all staring intently as he's walking back. I can hear them leaning towards him trying to figure out that happened between us. But he just leaned against the tree, closed his eyes and didn't say a word.

**XxxxX**

Me and Ichigo didn't look once at each other when we got back in class. I was the last one to leave the courtyard when lunch was over. That's when I tried the lunch Ichigo said his sister made him. I was starving! Why wasn't I told to bring something to eat!?

The food was so delicious and I wanted to tell Ichigo that it was delicious but I feel so uneasy around him. Plus he's not even looking my way right now.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow ill tell him thank you and how much I enjoyed his lunch.

**XxxxxxX**

Next Day at School

"Good Morning Ichigo!"

"Morning Orihime."

"Hey Ichigo do you want to go to the arcade after school today?" Keigo asks.

"I cant. I need to study." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo looks at Keigo and Keigo has a look of confusion on his face. He realizes Keigo isn't looking at him but looking past him. Ichigo turns around and sees Ryder behind him.

She's holding his lunchbox in her hand. She's just standing there with a look of annoyance then a look of nervousness.

Ichigo rubs the back of his head..."Good morning Ryder." Ichigo says.

Ryder is just standing there staring at him. Keigo, Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki are behind him watching the whole thing. Waiting for Risa to say something.

Ryder looks down at her feet first then she walks up to him shoves the lunchbox into his hands.

"Thank you for your lunch. It was really good." She mumbles then she walks off and heads to her class.

Ichigo watches as she leaves. He looks just as confused as everyone else. He looks down at the lunchbox in his hand and a smile shows on his face.

**XxxxxX**

"Everyone settle down and take your seats!" I have a new project for all you to do!" Sensei said excitedly.

All the students moaned.

Sensei had on her desks these medium sized egg shaped objects. They almost look like babies.

"I know you're all wondering what these cute little things on my desk are and to answer your question these are all of you guys babies!"

Everyone started to murmur.

"What do you mean sensei?" one student asked.

" Well this is your new project. These are computerized egg babies. They are programmed to act like real babies so you have to treat them like real babies, which includes feeding them, giving them baths and rocking them to sleep. If you drop the baby you automatically fail." She stated.

Ryder looked around and saw that most of the girls seemed pretty excited about this but the guys seemed to be dreading it.

This project will be done for a week and you will be put into pairs of two. One girl one boy. Sorry Chizuru." Sensei said. Chizuru sighed and put her head on the desk.

No one gets to choose your partner except for me. I randomly put everyone together. The first pair….

"Orihime and Chad." Orihime turned and gave Chad a thumbs up and Chad just sighed

Next is…..

"Tatsuki and Uryuu"

Sensei kept pairing off students. I wonder who she's going to put me with.

"The next pair is Ryder and…..Ichigo.

It felt like my heart stopped beating. Ryder and Ichigo looked at each other then she turned and raised her hand.

"Yes, Ryder?' sensei asked.

"Can I have another partner?" I asked

"Ryder that's rude and no you may not!" she yelled then she continued to call out the other pairs.

Ryder turned to look at Ichigo once again and he's scowling at her.

"I don't like this any more than you do so just deal with it." He says.

They both turner their heads away from each other at the same time.

_This is gonna be a long week._

**If you want a pretty good idea of what Ryder looks like look here. I haven't had her character drawn yet but its coming and this pic is pretty accurate.**

art/Closest-Look-a-Like-for-Bleach-OC-393309477** If you cant click on the link go to deviantart and my username is Ronniboo89. Then you can see several pics.**

**Next Chapter: Ryder gets invited over to Ichigo's house to start their project and Ichigo finds out a little more about Ryder. Also somebody from Ryder's past shows up. Did someone from the syndicate find out she was alive? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Rising

Chapter 3

XxxxxX

Waaaaaahhhhhhh! Waaaaaahhhhhhh!

Ryder stared down at the egg baby in her hands, wondering why the hell did she insist to take the baby even though Ichigo offered to. As she recalls, "she told him that that she wanted a good grade on the project and she didn't want him to fuck it up. In which he replied with a smirk on his face, "Good Luck."

Bastard.

Somehow he knew Ryder wouldn't know what to do with the baby. It was 8 in the evening. Ryder decided she was going to pay Ichigo a lil visit to go drop this damn baby off. They exchanged numbers after school and tried to exchange addresses but Ryder was pretty adamant about not giving him her address so he just gave her his.

15 minutes later Ryder began walking towards Ichigo's house with the baby in hand crying loudly. A couple passed by her laughing when they saw her. She started walking faster until she made it to her destination.

"Kurosaki Clinic" she said. "This must be it."

Ryder walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Somebody inside yelled, "Coming!" and the door opened. It was revealed to be a very handsome man with black hair and a beard. Ryder assumed that this was Ichigo's dad.

"Hello. Is Ichigo here?" Ryder asked.

Isshin just stared, standing there, eyes wide open, stunned not saying a word. He looked as if he was frightened almost. Ryder stared back with a confused look on her face.

Excuse me?

"I'm sorry. Please come in." Isshin said, "Ichigo you have a visitor!"

Ryder stepped into the house and looked around. It felt and looked like a real home. Ryder never had a real home to grow up in. At the orphanage, all the children slept in one room and kids were always fighting over food or space. This place felt so warm and radiant. She liked it here.

Ichigo came running down the stairs and he looked surprised when he saw Risa standing in the doorway.

"This thing wont stop crying and I don't know what to do!" she yelled.

"Give it here. Dad we'll be in my room." Ichigo replied exasperating as he walked to his room with Ryder following behind him.

Isshin just stood there looking dumbfounded. It was like he was seeing a ghost

_How can she be alive!_ _She died in my arms…. It seems like she lost her memory since she didn't recognize me. I need to go see Urahara tomorrow. Ryder….what the hell happened to you….._

**XxxxxxX**

"You could have at least called and asked if you could come by you know. It's rude to pop up unannounced at somebody's house without letting them know." Ichigo said with an annoyed look on his face.

Ryder rolled her eyes. "Fine Ill leave." Ryder turned around and grabbed the doorknob when she felt Ichigo grab her other hand to stop her.

"I never said I wanted you to leave Ryder!" Ichigo shouted at her. He couldn't help but to stare at her. She was gorgeous. Her eyes mesmerized him. They're different colors he thought. One was a light brown; soft smooth and full of life and her other eye was a dark bluish color filled with mystery and sadness. Then he looked at her lips. Pink, full and supple. Ichigo wanted to kiss her badly.

"Ichigo…..the baby is still crying. She said softly staring at his lips. Ichigo started blushing furiously, "Oh yea. Maybe if I rock him he'll stop. Ichigo went to grab the eggbaby, wrapped it in a blanket and sat down and started to rock it.

Ryder was surprised when the baby actually stopped crying and it started making these cooing sounds. Ryder took a seat on his bed.

"All you have to do is treat it like a real baby." He said softly as he looked at her. Ryder looked back at him sadly and replied, "I don't know anything about taking care of anyone except myself." Ryder looked away from. "I should get going. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She got up off the bed and turned to leave.

"Ryder, wait. Are you hungry? We still have some food left from what my sister made for dinner." I didn't get a chance to eat so you can have some with me." Ryder looked up and replied, "No thank you, I'm not hungry." Right as he said that her stomach started growling and Ryder started blushing profusely.

Ichigo chuckled. "Well your stomach seems to think otherwise." C'mon on downstairs and I'll fix you a plate."

XxxxxX

"Your sister is a great cook!" Ryder said as she leaned back in her chair full from the delicious meal.

"Im glad you enjoyed it." Ichigo said as he smiled. You can take some home if you want."

"No it's getting late so I'll be getting home. Take care of that thing too. If I get a bad grade on this project ill kick your ass." Ryder said sternly. Ichigo just looked at her frowning. What the hell is this girl's problem he thought.

"Whatever." Ichigo replied.

He got up to walk her to the door and opened it for her to leave. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said. Ryder turned around and realized they were inches from each other face. Ichigo started blushing. And out of pure instinct Ryder rose to her tiptoes and kissed him. The kiss seemed like it lasted for ages even though it was maybe only 3 seconds long. When she pulled back Ichigo's face was completely red as he just stared at her looking confused and pondering why Ryder kissed him.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." She said. Then she took off. Ichigo stood in the doorway stunned as her touched his lips. He still felt the lingering of her lips on his. He shut the door closed and leaned against it. "What is it about that girl that makes me so uneasy but excited at the same time," he pondered to himself.

Ichigo went to sleep that night with Ryder all over his mind. He wanted to now more about her but he knew it wouldn't be that easy of a task. So he thought of the best way to get to know a girl and came to the perfect conclusion.

A date.

**Next Chapter: Ichigo asks Ryder out on a date and things get a little heated *winks* that means its gonna get a little lemony and how is Ichigo's dad and Ryder related to each other? You guys will just have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned! *winks***

Chapter 4

It was 2 in the morning and Ryder was up staring out the window in nothing but her bra and panties. She couldn't get any sleep. All she could think about was the kiss her and Ichigo shared. She touched her lips as she tried to remember how good the kiss felt. His lips were soft and he tasted like Cinnamon. She assumed from the gum he chew after dinner.

_Ichigo, do you think of me as much as I think of you_

**XxxxX**

A week had passed since Ichigo and Ryder kissed. Neither one of them brought up the kiss the next day. Ichigo wanted to talk to her but she avoided him every chance she got. They ended up getting the highest score on their project. When the teacher read their score out loud in front of the class everybody turned their attentions to Ichigo and Ryder while whistling and making cat calls which made Ichigo blush and Ryder curse the whole damn class out.

Ryder was sitting at her desk eating her lunch sneaking peaks at Ichigo every chance she got. She thought about everything that had happened in her life up until now. Being found in the woods with amnesia naked with nothing but a sword and gun, having these telepathic powers and having martial arts skills so good that Bruce Lee wouldn't stand a chance against her, having no family and being shown no love.

That was always her life so when she kissed Ichigo it was as if it was pure instinct. Like a moth drawn to a flame.

"I'm so happy it's Friday." Ryder pondered to herself as she was making her way out of the school. She was happy she was off of work for the weekend.

"Ryder!"

Ryder turned around and she saw Ichigo running towards her. She quickly turned heel and started speed walking down the street. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm to turn her around. Ryder forcefully snatched her arm back.

"What do you want," she asked. Ichigo stood there panting, out of breath from running after her.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I've been trying to talk to you!" Ichigo exclaimed loudly. Ryder looked at him and seemed to be taken aback by his toned. "Why is he upset?'she pondered but she quickly snapped out of her reverie and yelled back.

"Well if I'm avoiding you, then I obviously don't want to talk to you!" she screamed at him. She tried to take off again but Ichigo grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the courtyard. "Hey asshole! Let go of my gotdamn arm!"

It seemed like everyone went home because there was nowhere in sight. They were at the tree where Ichigo gave Ryder his lunch on his first day. He wasn't facing her but facing the tree with his back to her but her arm was clasped tightly in his hand. " I said let me go!" "Don't think I wont kick your ass Ichigo because I'm highly able to" before Ryder got a chance to finish threaten him Ichigo spun her around and slammed her back against the tree. She gasped as her back made contact.

Ichigo's face was as red as a tomato. He was only a few inches from Ryder. He had a strong clasp on her shoulders as he stared at her. "Why did you kiss me that night Ryder?" Before she got a chance to answer. Ryder's eyes widened in shock as Ichigo deepened his kiss. Ichigo pulled back breathing heavily as he stared at her. She stared at his lips as he pulled back then their eyes met briefly. She chuckled to herself, "You're such a fool Ichigo." before Ichigo knew it she grabbed his head and pulled him back down to continue their kiss.

She ran her tongue against his lips, which caused him to part them as she slid her tongue in between them into his mouth. Ichigo followed her lead as they intensified their kiss. Her mouth was hot, wet, and sweet he thought to himself. After 5 long minutes Ryder pulled back from the kiss and Ichigo quickly captured her lips again in another passionate kiss. They finally separated after what seemed to be forever. Ryder's lips were red and swollen as was Ichigo's.

Ryder looked at him with a red tint under her cheeks. "You fool" she said as she smiled and shook her head. Ichigo looked back at her and smiled.

**XxxxX**

Ichigo, still blushing furiously from his and Ryder's very passionate kiss, decided to invite her over for that night. After asking her about 10 times she finally said yes. "What the hell do I wear!" Ryder screamed as she was pulling her hair.

She threw herself on the bed and buried her hair into the pillow. She kept having images of her and Ichigo kissing and she couldn't stop smiling. "I need to calm my ass down," she said as she got up and went to her closet. It was around 6:45 when she finally finished getting dressed. She admired herself as she looked in the mirror. The only make up she had on was blush, mascara, and a pink tinted lip-gloss. She decided to wear a simple black short-sleeved skater styled dress with a pair of black and white oxfords with black knee high socks. Her hair was down and her banged covered her left brown eye. She finally found herself presentable so she grabbed her forest green blazer and headed at the door.

"Well here goes."

Ryder arrived at Ichigo's door. She rang the doorbell and Ichigo answered. His mouth hung open when he saw how good she looked. He had on a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of jeans on. He looked even more handsome than he did in his school uniform.

"Come on in." Ichigo said to her softly as he started to look her up and down.

Ryder walked in and walked straight to the couch with Ichigo's eyes following her every movement. Whatever Ichigo was cooking smelled so good. She sat at the table as Ichigo turned off the burner and began filling a bowl with the delicious contents from the pot. She saw a poster on the wall of a beautiful smiling woman that said "Masaki Forever" She got up from the table to get a closer look at it. For some reason the woman's face seemed so familiar. "That's my mother." Ichigo said as he came up behind her staring at the poster. "She died when I was younger." Come eat, the food is done." He looked so sad when he mentioned his mother but Ryder didn't push the subject any further. She noticed how quiet it was in the house.

"Where is the rest of your family?" she asked. "My dad had to chaperon Yuzu and Karin's school trip to Kyoto so they wont be back until Sunday Ichigo said as he took the seat opposite of her. Ryder looked down at her bowl, which was full of delicious rice and spicy curry. It tasted like the curry Ichigo had in the lunchbox he offered her the first time they spoke.

Ichigo watched Ryder with a look of shock and amusement on her face as she finished her fourth bowl of curry. Man she can eat he pondered. "That was delicious! I think ill have you cook for me everyday now she said as she laughed. Ichigo looked at her, frowned then smiled. He rarely saw her smile so decided not to respond with a smart comment. Since Ichigo cooked Ryder volunteered to do the dished in which Ichigo disagreed because she was a guest in his house and he didn't think it would be hospitable but Ryder just ignored him and washed and dried every dish in the sink.

After she was done she joined Ichigo on the couch and they watched a movie. Ryder tried to sneak some peaks at Ichigo and she noticed he was blushing again. Probably because she was sitting close to each other. She smiled to herself and reached over and kissed him catching him completely by surprised. Of course he ended up kissing her back. He slid his tongue in her mouth as her handed rested on his thigh. Ryder pulled back to look at him where their eyes locked.

Ryder…..Ichigo said as he looked at her wondering why she pulled back from kissing him. She had a dark lustful look in her eyes. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and got up off the couch dragging him upstairs. She remembered where his room was from her last visit to his house. She walked into his room with Ichigo following silently behind. She turned around and reached up to touch her lips to his one more time then she turned him around and pushed him to sit on the bed.

She stood in front of him not breaking eye contact once then she reached for the hem of her dressed and pulled it over her head. She walked towards Ichigo and climbed in his lap and kissed him again as she rubbed her hands in his hair and started to grind her hips into his. Ichigo moaned loudly. He had a tight grip on her hips as he slid his tongue in and out of her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her. "I….I never did this before…..I mean, I think she should slow down, Ichigo said as he stuttered out his words. She looked at him and chuckle," don't worry. Ill take care of you." "We wont go all the way." "I just want to taste you, she said as she whispered in his ear.

Ryder replied as she rose to her feet bringing him with her. They stared kissing again as Ryder began to unbutton his belt and pants. Ichigo's hands were all over her but they mostly rested on her ass so he could pull her closer to him. He reached up and unclasped her bra. Ryder broke their kiss and took off her bra. Ichigo stared at her breasts before he reached forward to grab them. "Mmmmm…Ichigo" Ryder moaned. Then Ichigo grabbed her left breast and put it into his mouth. Ryder started breathing heavily he started to suckle her nipple. Ichigo let go of her breast and started to kiss her again. Ryder finally undid his pants and she pulled them off along with his boxers then she pushed him back down to sit on the edge of the be. She kneeled down between his knees and pulled his pants and boxers completely off.

She was face to face with Ichigo's dick. "This thing is huge," she thought. She looked at Ichigo and saw that he was watching her intently. She started to rub her hands back and forth on his thighs before moving her head forward to engulf is dick with her mouth.

Ryder enveloped the head of Ichigo's dick in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she stroked the shaft with both hands. She teased around the slit at the top before delving her tongue into it, causing Ichigo to groan and tangle his hands in Ryder's hair. Ryder decided to take him deeper, and let her throat spread around Ichigo's cock as she swallowed it up. Once she had the whole thing in her mouth she reached down and moved her panties to the side. As she bobbed her head up and down she managed to work her hand into her panties, and shoved two fingers inside her vagina then she started to rub her clit. Ichigo was leaking a stream of pre-cum now, and Ryder could taste it on her tongue as she moved back and forth on Ichigo's dick. "Mmm….this feels so good." Ichigo replied moaning loudly as her started caressing Ryder's hair. She looked up at him face flushed with his dick still in her mouth. His moaning was making her wet and she started to rub her clit faster.

Ryder pulled off a little, then back on again. She was bobbing her head back and forth on Ichigo's dick. Ichigo's hand came to the side of her head, hot palm pressing lightly against her cheek as fingers ran through her hair. "Ryder I'm coming." Ichigo said softly as he looked down on her with half lidded eyes. His thighs tensed and his hips thrust upwards, and Ryder pulled away until only the tip of the cock was inside of his mouth and stroke the rest of his shaft with both of her hands. And with a grunt Ichigo came in her mouth. She kept sucking until she made sure she got every drop of cum that came out of his dick.

Ichigo was breathing heavily. He never felt anything like that before. Ryder got up off of her knees and climbed on the bed pulling Ichigo down to lay with her Ichigo started to pull at her panties but she stopped him. Ichigo looked at her confused as to why she stopped him. "I wouldn't mind seeing what you taste like Ryder." Ichigo said with a smirk as he started to lower his head in between Ryder's legs. She pulled him back up and replied," Don't worry about that right now." I got off just by giving you a blowjob. I'm satisfied enough for tonight."

Ichigo stuck his tongue out and licked her clit through her panties which made her gasp and moan at the same time but he ultimately came back up and kissed her then layed next to her on the bed. He pulled the covers up over both of them and they drifted off to sleep.

**Let me know what you guys think about this chapter by reviewing! Next chapter we find out more about Ryder's past life and how its connected with Isshin...Ichigo's father. And there might be more sex but im not telling so you better stay tuned!**


End file.
